Never Yet Beheld
by Issi Herondale
Summary: Longing for a daughter, her parents made a bargain, which held unforeseen consequences. Now years later she's locked in her tower, when opportunity presents itself in the form a prince, who is determined to disobey his father. Together they will break free from the chains placed upon them. But there's always more to the story. A TMI/TID twist on Rapunzel. Slight TMI/TID spoilers!
1. Through the Thickets

**This is my first story like this. The idea came to me after seeing Into the Woods. And because I felt that I was left without the resolution I needed the cogs began to turn in my head, which brings us to this.**

**This is my own spin on Rapunzel. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><em>At first Rapunzel was terribly frightened when <em>_a man such as her eyes had never yet beheld, came to her._

Many years ago, when magic still reigned, and the ruling lords were contented by it, there lived a woman and her husband. Having already had a son the woman longed for a daughter. Her husband, wishing to please her, shared these sentiments.

Every morning as her husband prepared to leave she would take his hand and together they would stand in silence, wishing for a little girl. However as time went on it seemed to all be in vain.

Years passed. And finally in a moment of desperation the husband struck a bargain with a sorcerer. In exchange the sorcerer made the husband promise that he would be allowed to collect the payment of his choosing. And so he agreed, caring only about the wishes his wife possessed.

When it came time for the child to be born so came the sorcerer too, demanding his payment. The pleas of both the husband and wife did nothing, and devoid of a second thought the sorcerer took the child, from her mothers arms without even having been named.

The first few years of her life were spent in a cottage, deep within the woods, being raised by the sorcerer who, though was harsh, had come to love her as his own. She became everything to him. In the time they shared the sorcerer taught her about magic, though she had none, and of the magical world.

Eventually the sorcerer began to fear that the little girls parents would search for her, and so he moved her to a tower, which was hidden away from any known part of the kingdom. As she grew into a young woman, her hair grew with her. The long red strands, often kept in a braid, served as a way by which the sorcerer would leave, to bring his daughter food, and often gifts.

However, unknown to the sorcerer, the young woman had also grown to be curious about the world. She longed to be free, the way she had been when she was young. Although she never was.

For everything he had taught her she could never understand what he feared. When she looked out the window of her tower she saw color and light. She could see the magic of it all. But the man she had come to know as her father denied the world to be beautiful. He knew that if he let her leave she would never come back. And he was right. Just never in the way he had expected to be.

* * *

><p>The day on which everything changed started just as any day normally would. The girl and the sorcerer both rose early. She prepared a basket for him, with provisions for his journey to the market and helped him gather any of the things he might come to need.<p>

Just before he prepared to descend down the tower he looked about the main room, taking in the beautifully ornate walls.

"You've run out of room to paint," he mused.

He wasn't wrong. Over the years she had become a gifted artist. In the same way that he practiced magic she practiced the art of crafting fantastic sceneries.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Perhaps some new easels would be of use to you," he smiled, reaching up to stroke her cheek.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself too much, Father," she said," I can simply paint over the old ones."

"It would be no trouble. Besides, your birthday is nearly here."

"If you insist," she told him, knowing that there was no point in arguing otherwise.

"I might purchase some of that blue flower paint as well."

"Oh, Father," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck," Thank you."

"I shall return tomorrow," he told her, as he untangled himself from her," I love you."

"And I you."

With that he left.

* * *

><p>As this was happening the Crown Prince was quarreling with his father on the opposite side of the kingdom.<p>

The king had just revealed to his son the intentions that he take a bride.

"I am not ready to marry!" he huffed with anger.

"If you ever wish to take the throne you will do as I say!"

"I don't wish to take the throne," he muttered.

"I have been training you for years," said the king," It is your duty, and you will do as I tell you to."

"I will not."

The prince turned and stormed from the room. As he angrily walked the halls he was approached by the son of a duke.

"How did it go?"

"Well, he expects me to be wed," the prince reported.

"How soon?"

"Within the month."

"I'm sorry."

"I'll survive. I always do," sighed the prince.

"If there is anything that I can do just tell me."

"I will," nodded the prince," Now if you'll excuse me I think I'll go for a ride, before I come back to face the king."

"Of course," the duke's son said, taking a bow.

The prince continued on to the stables, where he mounted his horse.

He rode off into the woods, hoping to find peace. All the while he thought of how much his father was asking of him. Since he was a child he had noted the differences between his life and that of his siblings. He knew that neither his sister nor brothers would ever be required to marry against their will. As heir to the kingdom this pressure was placed solely upon him.

The prince continued to ride until long after the sun had set, at which point he dismounted and began to walk.

Eventually he came upon a path. Curious as to where it led he followed it. Soon he came upon a tower. As he stared up at it he could see the light coming from its window.

Taking in the remarkable craftsmanship of the lonely tower he wondered if he should climb it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you think and review! I'm completely open to constructive criticism and ideas!<strong>

**~Lillie**


	2. Wherein Disdain is Met

_Then Rapunzel lost her fear, and when he asked her if she would take him for her husband, and when she saw that he was young and handsome, she thought, "He will love me more than Old Dame Gothel does;" and she said yes, and laid her hand in his._

After her father left Seraphina went on about her day.

As her father had said, she had no more room to paint on the walls. And so in search of something to do she decided to read that day.

The library was a small room, that over the years had served as a place of study, as well as a place for Seraphina to play when she had been much younger. While she didn't worship books she had come to appreciate the escape they offered. Although those occasions were rare, usually happening only when she ran out of paints, or space to paint as had happened that day.

She read all day, until she could hardly stay awake. Slowly shutting the book, but keeping it in her hands, she stood up to go to her room. As she walked down the narrow hall she heard a noise.

"Father?" She called, whirling around.

Just then a figure emerged from the shadows. Who she saw before her was not her father, but rather a young man.

"Who are you?" She breathed.

"I could ask the same of you," he told her, cocking his head to the side," A maid in a tower, in a wood at the far reach of the kingdom."

She stood frozen, with her mouth agape.

"You're in my home, I'll ask the questions," she retorted, when she recovered slightly.

"Your home," he scoffed, glancing around," You can't be serious."

Her eyes narrowed. All at once she calculated the ways in which she could possibly escape. In the end she concluded that there was only one option.

"Ah," the prince said, taking a step back," I can see that you are serious."

That's when she made her move, and threw the book she had been holding. Of course the corner of it hit the prince directly on the side of his head. As he stumbled back, trying to recover from the blow, she scrambled across the room to her father's potion cabinet and grabbed the first thing she could reach.

As he began to straighten himself out, he let out a groan. However Seraphina wasn't through with him yet. Unscrewing the vial that she had grabbed, and pouring the powder it held, she threw it into his eyes.

He had just enough time to widen his eyes with confusion, before he fell the ground with a loud thud.

Breathing heavily, she looked down at the vial in her hand.

"Shit," she muttered," What have I just done?"

* * *

><p>Not knowing what else to do she dragged him up to her room. It was hard, time consuming work, but in the end he lay asleep, tucked snugly beneath her sheets.<p>

She nervously paced outside the doorway, praying to the Angel that her father wouldn't return home until the following evening, as he had told her he would. Though he had been known to come back early in the hopes of surprising her. But if all went well her father wouldn't come back, he would soon wake and she would send the young man on his way.

However, life being what it was, he didn't rouse until the next morning, which set her on edge.

"Tell me, do you always throw books at visitors?" He asked, groggily as he sat up.

"I'd hardly call you a visitor. As I recall you forcefully entered my home," she told him, from the chair she sat in alongside the bed.

"No force was necessary," he said, giving her a wink," Not when you have the strength of three men."

She shook with disgust.

"Are you attempting to flirt with me?"

"Perhaps," the prince smirked," Is it working?"

"I dare say not," she rolled her eyes.

Before he had the chance to come onto her anymore he let out a sudden yelp.

"Why am I blue?!" He demanded, scratching at his skin.

"It's from my paint powder," she shrugged.

"Your what?"

"You know, you mix it with water and turn it into a paste to paint with," she explained.

"I know what it does," he growled," But why did it turn me blue? "

"My father enchants it to make it more vivid," she went on," It does wonders for the countenance of paintings."

Pausing for a moment, she set her hand down on his arm to still him. His eyes met hers in surprise.

"Perhaps it could do wonders for your personality as well," she coughed, pulling her hand back and setting it in her lap.

Sensing that whatever compassion she felt for him had dimmed he only gave a small raise of his eyebrows.

"Where is your father?" The prince inquired, looking around the room, as if there would be some sign of him.

"Out," she stated.

"So I gathered," he said," But where specifically?"

"It isn't any of your concern, especially given that you'll be gone by the time he returns."

"Should you be left alone? In the middle of the woods?" He asked.

She squinted at him. Whoever he was he was overstepping his bounds.

"I can handle myself, if that's what you're asking," she breathed.

"Oh I don't doubt it," he shook his head, reaching up to touch the spot where the book had struck," But won't you be lonely?"

"You know, if I had to pick between being in your company and between suffering through an eternity alone I have to say that I would choose the latter."

"How can someone with such a sweet face be so aloof," the prince wondered.

"I? Aloof?" She ridiculed," Sir, I believe you've made a mistake."

"Have I? You have yet to show any true emotion."

"Well, from the most emotional place within myself I would like to tell you that your stay is over."

She stood and pulled back the bed sheets. Seraphina then went to the edge of the bed and gathered his shoes, before hurling them at the prince.

"I would hurry if I were you. I only have so much patience. And the last time you tested me you ended up blue."

"Yeah, about that," he sighed, pulling on his boots," What am I to tell my parents? Or everyone for that matter?"

"I'm sure that you'll think of something, which won't damage your ego that you can tell them."

After he had laced up his boots he stood and teetered for a moment, before he followed her from the room. Without stalling any further she led him directly to the tower's window.

"May I at least bestow a token of gratitude upon the maiden who nursed me from the wounds she herself inflicted on me?" He asked.

She bit her lip and shook her head.

"Save it for someone who cares," Seraphina muttered.

"Alas, I had begun to think that you did indeed care. I had thought that perhaps I might persuade you to accompany me back to my home."

"Ha," she laughed," A pray tell what your further intentions were."

"That you become my wife."

"I fear that I have caused more damage to your head than I had previously thought. I really must send you on your way."

"But if what you say is true then you, my dear lady, are responsible for me," he told her.

"Sadly for you, I decline. Now go," she said motioning to the window.

He craned his neck out and looked to the ground. It was at least a a good forty foot plummet to the bottom of the tower.

"How am I supposed to get down there?"

"Not my problem," Seraphina shrugged," You should have thought of that before."

She then gave the prince a small shove, which caused him to tumble back out the window, where he began to fall towards the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter two is already done! I'm so excited for this story and to see how it manifests.<strong>

**As a note I would like to say that in this story Seraphina is Clary. It has to do with how in the books Valentine says that it's the name he would have chosen for her. Oh, also Jace is the prince. But at this point Seraphina doesn't know it. Though in reality I really doubt that she would care either way.**

**Oh, also someone asked if this will be tradition Rapunzel or something more like Tangled. My answer to that is that it will be a bit of both. And that there will be elements in this story that those two versions don't incorporate.**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! And a big thanks to all the support I've gotten for just the first chapter.**

**Please review!**

**~Lillie**


	3. Under the Cover of Dark

_Then he wandered quit blind about the forest, ate nothing but roots and berries, and did nothing but lament and weep over the loss of his dearest._

Jace let out a yell. He could see the ground coming up on him fast. He threw his arms out in search of something to grab. A mere few feet from the grounds his hands caught the vines that wrapped around the tower. He stopped just short of meeting his death. He let go of the vines and jumped down to his feet.

"Who pushes someone?!" He yelled up at the tower.

Seraphina stuck her head out the window, causing her long red braid to slightly fall out. She looked down at him and waved as if he were a small child being bid farewell by his mother. With a laugh she pulled in her hair and slammed the shutters closed.

"Well, that's just great," he muttered.

Jace looked at the forest around him, trying to find anything recognizable. But everything looked different in the light of day. And he didn't even have his horse.

"Balios," he called.

When there was no response he hung his head and began to walk into the woods, hoping that by some miracle he would find his way home.

* * *

><p>A guard led the young lord towards the great hall, where the king sat on his throne in wait. When they approached the guard briefly opened one of the large wooden doors to let the young man pass, before promptly shutting them once more.<p>

"Jonathan," the king beckoned, rising from where he sat.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Where is my son?"

The king descended the steps to stand on the same level as Jonathan. While this would have been intimidating to most it had been done to show familiarity.

"Is he not here?" Jonathan questioned.

He walked around Jonathan, and with some reluctance went to sit back on his throne.

"No," the king sighed," I haven't seen him since we spoke last night."

"After that I met with him in the hall."

"I suppose he told you then," the king breathed.

"Yes, sir," Jonathan nodded.

"He won't do as I say, will he?"

"No," Jonathan shook his head.

"I suspected as much. I would have liked to speak to him, but he isn't here."

"Your majesty, I don't wish to worry you, but after we spoke the prince went for a ride."

"Did he say where he was going?" Asked the king.

"No."

"I've had the guards search the palace and the village, but he hasn't turned up."

"Did you have them search the forest," Jonathan questioned the king.

"No," he said," I don't think he would go there."

"However we both know that he can be reckless."

"Thank you, Jonathan, I'll send the guards," the king told him," You are free to go."

Jonathan nodded and went to leave. He was nearly to the door when he turned back to face the king.

"This may not be my place to say, but Jace doesn't want to get married. He's at a point in his life where he doesn't think love exists, and forcing him to commit the rest of his days to some girl he's never met would not be wise."

"And what about you, Jonathan?" the king asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you believe in love?" He clarified.

Jonathan stopped for a moment to think. At that moment he knew that he would have to choose his words carefully.

"I believe that it is real, it is just difficult to find."

* * *

><p>Isabelle could hear the yelling of the guards from her room. They had found her brother's horse. But the Crown Prince himself was still unaccounted for.<p>

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. He was always doing something attention seeking. In all honesty she wouldn't have been in the least surprised if the guards came home with his body. In the past few years he had become increasingly careless with himself. She was sure that him disappearing on some escapade in the woods was going to be the last straw with their parents.

In all the chaos an envelope had been delivered to her room. After dismissing the attendant she eagerly tore into it and began to read.

_Isabelle,_

_Meet me in the garden, tonight. I'll be under the Lantern Tree._

_Yours,_

_L. G._

After reading the note, the worries she had on the whereabouts of her brother seemed to fade just a bit. She was going to get to see _him_. In that moment that seemed to be all that mattered. Besides, her brother would be home any minute. She knew it.

* * *

><p>Isabelle had been right. Just as she had had closed the letter and hidden it under her mattress her brother came strolling through the gates.<p>

"Your highness," one of guards said, taking one of the Crown Prince's arms," We were instructed to escort you to the library upon your return. The King and Queen are waiting."

"Of course they are," Jace muttered, in surrender," Lead the way."

As he had been told to the guard took him to the library and went inside with him.

The queen immediately closed the book she had been reading and set it down.

"Jace!" she cried, running to her son with open arms.

"Why is my son blue?!" the king demanded, looking to the guard with expectancy.

"The Crown Prince arrived at the gates this way, Your Majesty," he answered.

"You're dismissed," the king said, knowing that what he had been told was likely true.

The guard nodded and went back through the library door.

The queen pulled back from Jace, and began to stroke his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Oh, Jace," she breathed," What have you gotten yourself into?"

"Where were you?" The king asked.

"I went for a ride into the woods. Balios threw me and I got lost," Jace answered.

"What, and am I to assume that you spent the night out there?" He sneered," Where were you? And tell me the truth."

He threw a challenging look at his father.

"It's as I told you. I was in the woods," he repeated.

"I want the truth," he bellowed.

"Oh, hush, Robert," the queen interjected, turning to face her husband," If he says he was lost in the woods then he was lost in the woods."

He glared at his wife.

"Fine," he growled.

Robert called for a servant, who promptly arrived.

"Take the Crown Prince from my sight," he ordered," And see if you can't scrub him back to a normal color."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the servant bowed, leading Jace from the library.

"You know he's lying, don't you?" The king asked once the two were out of earshot.

"Yes," the queen nodded," But he came back alive. Let's at least be thankful for that."

"This time," Robert muttered," One day he won't be so lucky."

* * *

><p>That evening, after the castle had gone quiet, and most of the court was asleep Isabelle snuck from her room. She silently crept down the stairs and out into the garden, to where he had said he would meet her.<p>

The Lantern Tree was in the furthest part of the garden. It stood as a beacon of light, with candles in jars hung by twine from branches, bathing everything around it in a soft glow. Its purpose had never been made clear and its origin was often the subject of speculation. But to Isabelle it represented hope.

"I see that you got my note," a voice said from behind her.

"I did," she nodded.

He was already leaning in for a kiss when she turned to face him. Her lips happily met his.

"You know, I've heard that the lanterns are for a lost courtiers child," he whispered, pulling back.

"And here I had thought you invited me out here to be romantic," she said, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," he said," I promise there will be no more morbidity for the rest of the night."

"Oh? Are we staying out all night?" She laughed.

"If you'd like," he told her.

"I would."

* * *

><p>It was just after midnight when the sorcerer entered the tavern. He didn't so much as bother to even pull back his hood. The most important part of him being there was that he wasn't seen.<p>

He knew that Seraphina had been expecting him to come home that evening, but an opportunity had presented itself, and he was unable to pass it up. He would just tell her that the craftsman who made the easels hadn't come to the market that day and that he had decided to wait in the hopes that the craftsman would be there the following day. The sorcerer hated to lie to her, but then again her entire life had been built off one.

Someone sat down on the opposite side of the table where he had been waiting, pulling him out of thought.

"Hello," she smiled weakly.

He gave a pained smile back. She had grown more beautiful and mature since he had last seen her. At the same time that he felt a surge of pride in his chest he also felt pain at the memories seeing her brought.

"Where is he?" The sorcerer asked, looking around the room.

"Upstairs, asleep," she replied, removing her gloves and setting them on the table.

"And your guardian?"

"He prefers to remain unseen."

The sorcerer nodded with satisfaction.

"I knew that I chose him well."

"Yes," she agreed," He has been a comfort to have, as well as a great friend."

"But tell me, have you been happy?" He asked.

"Yes," she said," As well as sad. But so is life when all those around you die."

"I wish there was something I could do," he sighed, taking her hand.

"I know," she nodded, looking towards the stairs," I just wish that there was someway to make it so I would never lose him too."

"We all have wishes," he sighed.

"I remember a time when you used to grant them," she reminisced.

"We both know how that turn turned out," the sorcerer sighed.

"Yes," she whispered, staring down at her lap," I could never forget what happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Years! <strong>

**I know that right now a lot of people are nameless, like the man who meets Isabelle under the tree and who met the sorcerer in the tavern, but that's because there's supposed to be a bit of a mystery. I promise that you'll be finding out the names of these people soon.**

**But until then, who do you think these people are? What are your theories?**

**I was asked whether or not Seraphina has long hair as the traditional Rapunzel has, and as an answer that yes, she does.**

**Please review! I'm hoping to get at least like 7 before I update again, which will hopefully be tomorrow.**

**~Lillie**


	4. Tales to be Told

**Warning: Slight spoilers for TID in this chapter**

* * *

><p><em>Bring with thee a skein of silk every time thou comest, and I will weave a ladder with it, and when that is ready I will descend, and thou wilt take me on thy horse.<em>

After meeting with the sorcerer the woman could not sleep. It had all been too much to process. She hadn't seen him in over half of a century. Not since the accident. And even when it had happened they had mourned, but separately.

She had gone up to the room in which she was staying, bid goodnight to her guardian, who had concealed himself in the shadows, and had went to sit beside her husband.

She enjoyed watching him sleep. It reminded her of what was good in the world. The way his small wrinkles made paths along his forehead reminded her of a child for some reason. But at the same time it also brought tears to her eyes, because she knew that no matter what he would die, and she wouldn't.

* * *

><p>The queen stared out her bedroom window at the village below. She enjoyed the serenity it held, the way it worked with silent efficiency. Whenever things seemed to be falling apart she would watch her people, and wonder if they knew.<p>

What gossip was spoken in the village had always been a curiosity of hers. Did they think she was good and fair? Or did they think she was unfit? She certainly thought that the role of queen wasn't suitable for her, but day in and day out when there were no revolutions she had come to accept that no angry mob of subjects would be coming to depose her.

It was days like the one she was about to have on which she missed her mother the most. Had she been there, the queen knew that she would have reassured her.

Her mother hadn't been perfect, but no ones was. She had done what would have been seen as unforgivable to her daughter. And yet Maryse had never blamed her. She understood that her mother had been grieving and hadn't been fully in her right mind.

As she continued to watch the village her own daughter silently slipped into the room.

"Mother?"

"Yes," Maryse responded, turning away from the window.

"Jace is gone," Isabelle said.

"Ah," she sighed.

Isabelle curiously raised her eyebrows.

"You don't look surprised."

"No, I knew he would be gone by morning," Maryse told her.

"Where has gone?" Isabelle inquired.

"To the woods, I suspect. He found something out there."

"What?" She asked.

"He won't tell," Maryse sighed," Whatever it is he seems to be willing to risk his life for it."

"If he-" Isabelle began, before she stopped herself.

"If he dies will the crown fall to you?" Maryse finished for her.

Isabelle winced, giving a small nod.

"Yes," Maryse breathed," If Alec chooses to give it to you as he said he would if something were to happen to Jace."

"But I don't want-"

"Shhh," Maryse interrupted.

She tucked a strand of Isabelle's long black hair behind her ear.

"You know, I once saw a portrait of my father. You look like him," Maryse admired.

"Mother, I-"

"Go get some sleep. I know that you were out," Maryse interjected," I need to go inform your father that Jace has gone once more. You don't want to be there when I do."

* * *

><p>When Seraphina's father didn't return home that night she began to worry. He had never done any such thing. He had always arrived home exactly when he said he would.<p>

She had spent the entire night awake, hoping that at any moment she hear him call down to her, but no such thing happened. Instead she spent hours lying on her back, staring at the ceiling, inhaling the scent of the young man who had slept in her bed the previous night. She realized that she probably should have been more fearful, but there was something about him that was so familiar.

When she finally rose from bed, sleepless, she went down to the main room to wait for him. However, she eventually found that by him she meant both her father and the young man who had climbed through her widow.

In the end she got her wish.

"Fair maiden," a voice sang.

She ran to her window and opened the shutters. He stood at the base of the tower, with a smirk on his face. Still just as blue as he had been the previous day.

"I thought I had seen the last of you when I pushed you from my tower," she called to him.

"You surely knew better than that. You knew that I would be back," he responded," And besides, I seem to be unable to find a remedy for the affliction you have given me."

"And what affliction would that be?" She asked, nervously pulling at her long red braid.

"You have left me with a burning curiosity," he answered," And with skin the color of hydrangeas."

"There are worse things I could have done to you," Seraphina laughed.

"Are there?" He mused," Do tell."

"Alas," she sighed," I am up here, and you are down there."

"Perhaps I should climb to where you are," he said, trying to remember which stones he had used the first time.

"If you like," she shrugged," But I think that I should a least know your name before you come climbing through my window once more."

"It's Jace. And you?"

"Seraphina."

"Ah, well, Seraphina, I will only come up if you promise to not push me from your window once more."

"Unfortunately, sir, I can make no such promise."

He grinned, knowing that she was only joking. She enjoyed him far to much to possibly push him to his death again. He had already passed her test, and now it was time for her to pass his.

* * *

><p>As Seraphina rummaged through the potion cabinet Jace walked about the room. He was taking care to notice all the different paintings.<p>

"You know," he said," It's funny, but you remind me of someone, yet I can't seem to quit place you."

"Do I?" She asked, rising to her feet, holding a vial triumphantly in the air.

"Yes," he told her.

"A former lover perhaps," she breathed, placing the vial in his hand.

"No," he said, paling.

It would have been a lie to say that there 't been plenty of women in his life, but while he was standing there with her it felt like there had never been anyone else, not that he had loved any of them or loved her. He silently cursed at himself, thinking back to how he had spoken to her the day before last.

"It just takes one," she said.

"One?"

He ran through all the possibilities of what she meant. One day, one girl, one… kiss? No, she couldn't mean that.

"It only take one vial," she clarified," Then you should be back to not being blue."

He let out the breath he had been holding. He knew that she couldn't have meant anything by it and he had been right.

"Thank you."

She nodded, and went to go close the cabinet. As she did so Jace looked around the room again.

"I see that you like to paint," he said, changing the subject.

"Yes," she nodded, standing once more.

He watched as she straightened her dress and came to stand beside him.

"Who taught you?"

"No one," she answered.

"You had no teacher at all?"

"No," Seraphina laughed," My father can barely write legibly, let alone hold a paint brush."

"What of your mother?"

Seraphina hesitated for a moment.

"She died when I was born."

"I'm sorry," he said.

Jace had never felt so sincere about what he was saying.

"It's alright. I have my father. And besides you can't miss something you don't remember ever having."

He coughed nervously.

"Tell me though," she said," What's yours like?"

He tried to think of something kind to say about her. It wasn't that she wasn't, rather that she couldn't be summarized in a few words. But as Seraphina looked up at him expectantly he knew that he would have to try.

"She loves us, though she can be distant at times. But she always knows the right thing to say."

"Ah. And when you say 'us' who do you mean?"

"I have two brothers and a sister," he said.

"Oh," she nodded, seemingly looking through Jace, as if she were somewhere far off," I always wished that I could have had a sibling."

* * *

><p>Around noon there came a knock at Isabelle's room, interrupting her writing a letter at her desk. At first she thought it was her mother, but when they didn't enter she knew that it was a servant.<p>

"Come in," she called.

The door opened, and in they came. Looking up, she saw that it was Simon, the messenger boy who serviced her and her brothers.

"Hello," she greeted him," What do you have for me?"

"It's a letter," he told her.

"From who?"

Simon looked as if he were about to run from the room in fear at any moment. For some reason Isabelle had always seemed to have that impact on him.

"They didn't write their name on the envelope," he answered, approaching and handing it to her.

After she took it from him he backed up a few paces. She had always found it funny that messengers did that, given that they knew more about what went on in the lives of those they served than their masters knew themselves.

She anxiously tore the seal open and began to read.

_Isabelle,_

_I'm so sorry, I won't be able to meet with you again this evening. Mother and Father have insisted that I help them entertain company tonight._

_Yours,_

_L. G._

She seethed at the word company, because she already knew what it really meant. He didn't have to write it out plainly. His parents were going to introduce him to a woman they intended for him to court.

Isabelle dropped the letter down onto the table, and pushed her chair back. Standing up, she turned to face Simon.

"It looks like I won't be needing to finish what I was writing," she said bitterly.

His eyes widened.

"Is everyone alright, Your Highness?" Simon asked.

"Yes," she lied, as a scowl formed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. Perhaps it was a sign. Maybe she should have never given into him in the first place. There were plenty of other young men interested in her. But what they had for her was nothing more than puppy love.

That's when it hit her. If she were to declare her intentions to her father then surely they would be free to be together. His parents would have to accept that. She was the Kings daughter, no one was more fit to be his wife than her.

"Where is my father?" She asked.

"In-in the th-throne room," Simon stuttered.

"Good," she smiled," Go tell him that I'm coming to speak with him."

"Yes, Your Highness," Simon nodded, before he ran from the room.

* * *

><p>Isabelle confidently walked down the corridor, catching the attention of the courtiers that she passed. And she knew why.<p>

Instead of one of the playful gowns she usually wore, she donned a simple black velvet one. Along with this she had put her hair up into a bun with intricate braiding. She had never looked more like a woman. Nor been so covered for that matter. If she was going to speak with her father than she was going to make sure he would see her as a mature equal.

As soon as the guards outside the throne to caught sight of her they scrambled to open the doors.

"Good afternoon, Father," she said, strolling past the guards and into the room.

She continued towards him, stopping just before the steps up to his throne began.

"Isabelle," he nodded.

She took a small bow.

"I've come to speak to you on a matter of importance," she told him.

"Go on," he said.

She pushed away all the nervousness she felt.

"I know that it has always been your intention for Jace to be the first to wed, but recently my thoughts have wandered to marriage," she began," I have come to ask for your blessing in my quest."

"Of course," he laughed," You have it. In fact, I'm quit pleased that you came to me."

"You are?" Isabelle questioned.

"Yes," he nodded," Your brothers recent increase in reckless actions have made me begin to question his fitness to rule. And since Alec has no desire to be king the role of leader will fall to you, as you've always known. Of course the best way for you to start your rule would be to have already wed."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"It will be an advantageous match."

"Yes, I think so too," she agreed.

"I've had my eye on him for some time," the king continued," And he has already given his consent. He was just waiting for you to agree."

"I accept!" Isabelle beamed.

"Excellent," the king nodded," I shall send word to the Seelie Court at once."

She froze at once.

"The Seelie Court?" She breathed in shock.

"Yes," he said," That's where Prince Meliorn lives."

* * *

><p>In the same tavern where the sorcerer had been the previous night, the woman he had met with was sharing lunch with her husband. He was supposed to have been present at the meeting, however she had purposely failed to wake him.<p>

"How was it?" He asked.

"Fine," she answered," He seems to be doing well for himself."

"And how are you feeling?"

"A bit shaken up by it all," she admitted," It's been over fifty since I saw him last, so it was hard."

"I know, Tess," her husband said, taking her hand.

"You should have seen the way he looked at me," she said, pausing to hold back the tears," It was like I was a little girl again."

"You're his daughter, he could never see you as anything but that."

"But- but-"

"But what?" He asked.

"Jem, I saw what happened to my mother, and what losing her did to him. I've gone through that pain too, but when you're gone I'll have no one else."

"Tessa, it'll be alright," he soothed," Because when I'm gone you won't be alone. You'll still have Magnus."

Jem looked over his shoulder to where he stood in the corner. Magnus gave grim nod back in agreement.

In a way Jem envied him. Magnus had seen and done it all with Tessa. He had been there when she had lost her mother, when her father had fled, and when her first husband, William, had died. But Jem hadn't.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think about the new revelations of the chapter, with Jace going back to the tower, Isabelle accidentally agreeing to marry the wrong man, and Valentine (the sorcerer) being Tessa's father? And how do you think Isabelle's secret lover is going to react to her engagement? Which, by the way we'll be finding out who he is in the next chapter most likely.<strong>

**Oh, I'd just like to clarify that Tessa knows nothing about Seraphina. And actually on the topic of her I want to say that the reason I chose to go with Seraphina was that I remembered Valentine saying that it was the name her would have preferred for Clary. Also, I'm guessing that in Rapunzel/Tangled that her parents had a different for her. I mean Gothel stole her from her crib. It would have been a bit ridiculous for her to have kept the same name.**

**Last thing, I'll probably update tomorrow, and the chapter will pick up with Jace and Seraphina in the tower, right where we left them.**

**A lot was going on. Please tell me what you think and review! I'm setting a goal of five reviews, which would bring us to 24 total.**

**~Lillie**


	5. Misconstruements Made in Haste

**Sorry, I reuploaded this because something wasn't quit right.**

**Note: Somone asked if Magnus was Clary/Seraphina's father, to which I have to say no. Valentine is her "father". But he is also the actual father of Tessa, who is married to Jem. Magnus is Tessa's guardian. I'll be revealing why she has one at a later point.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>She said, "I will willingly go away with thee, but I do not know how to get down."<em>

Seraphina watched intently as Jace drank down contents of the vial.

"You're sure this will work," he asked, pursing his lips from the bitter taste.

"I may not have any magic, but I now have good knowledge of it," she answered.

He smiled slightly, then laughed.

"Your good knowledge is what got us into this situation," Jace said.

"And yours is what brought you to be here in the first place."

He smirked.

"I can't say that I regret it," he told her.

"I don't either," she smiled.

Jace took a step towards her, causing Seraphina to hold her breath. She had only just met him a few days ago, and yet she felt like she had known him for her entire life. Everything around them seemed to stop as he slowly leaned in.

"Seraphina," a voice called.

She was immediately pushing Jace away, scrambling to hide any evidence that he had been there.

"Go hide under the bed," she told him.

He stood frozen.

"Go!" She repeated," He can't find you here!"

Jace nodded nervously, and ran up the stairs, towards her room. Seraphina took one last look around and then went over to the window.

"Sorry!" She apologized," I was taking a nap."

Valentine stood at the bottom of the tower, looking up at her.

"That's fine," he said," But I'd like to come up."

"Of course," Seraphina nodded," One moment."

She grabbed her long red braid and threw it out the window so that it came to land at her father's feet. He wrapped his hands around it and began to climb.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't home yesterday like I said I would be," he told her, as he came through the window.

"It's alright," she said, wrapping her arms around him.

He pressed a kiss to her head then pulled back.

"The craftsman who makes the easels and canvases wasn't at the market on the day I went, so I decided to wait," he explained, as he began to pull things from his bag.

He went and set the easels and canvases, along with the new paint he had purchased, onto the dining table.

"Thank you," she beamed.

"Seraphina," he said, turning to her and stroking her braid," I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too," she told him, confused by how his mood suddenly seemed to change," Is everything alright?"

"Yes," Valentine sighed," I was just thinking about how much you look like your mother. She would have been proud of you."

"I wish I could have met her," Seraphina said.

"Yes, me too."

The moment was interrupted when she remembered that Jace was still hiding under her bed. She had to figure out what she was going to do about him. At the moment he was stuck there until her father went to sleep that night, but that was hours away, and it was too risky.

"Father, may I go lay down?" She asked," I was up very late waiting and I'm tired."

"Or course!" He said.

She smiled and turned away. As she walked up the stairs she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. She didn't think he suspected anything, but she was trying to be sure.

"Jace!" She whispered urgently, shutting the door to her room.

She went over to the bed and knelt to the ground. Pulling at the covers and leaning down she saw him, smiling up at her.

"Well that was nearly a disaster," he said.

"Nearly?" She breathed," My father is down there and you're in my bedroom."

"Perhaps you should take me down there and introduce us."

"No!" She exclaimed," By the Angel he would not be pleased. In fact, he might even become murdersome."

"But look at this charming face," Jace grinned," I don't think he'd be able to commit murder."

"Just remember that he's a sorcerer," she reminded him.

He rolled his eyes. Being young he still thought that he was invincible.

"Speaking of sorcery," he said touching his face," How am I looking?"

"To be honest, you look a bit cramped under there. It's a wonder that both you and your ego managed to fit."

He rolled his eyes at her. Slowly he rolled out from under the bed and stood up.

"I meant am I still blue?" He said, brushing the dust off his clothes.

"No," Seraphina shook her head," You look much better."

"Thank goodness," he sighed with relief," You should have seen my fathers reaction when I turned up blue. He was not too pleased. He had the servants scrub my skin raw."

Her eyes widened.

"Servants?"

"Of course," he nodded," I-"

"You what?" She gulped," Who are you?"

He took in a deep breath, and went to sit on her bed.

"I'm the Crown Prince."

"Oh, by the Angel," she gasped, placing a hand to her forehand.

"I didn't think it mattered," he said.

"Of course it matters," she told him, as she began to pace," I'm sure that there are men out looking for you right this moment. And they're bound to find you."

"It will not be the end if they find me."

She stopped and stared at him.

"And what if they find me?" She asked," Then what?"

"Would it be the end of the world?"

"Jace, the reason that I'm in this tower is for my protection."

"From what?" He asked in disbelief.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"I don't know," she admitted as her lids fluttered open.

"It will be alright, I promise," he said standing," I'm sure that my father thinks that I'm a lost cause and didn't bother to send guards this time."

Jace went and wrapped his arms around her. He knew that it was all too sudden, but he felt that it was all his fault and that it was his responsibility to protect her.

"You can't know that," she breathed into his chest.

"No," he agreed," But I can hope."

He continued to hold Seraphina until she calms down some more.

"I know what to do," he said.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him.

"You go distract your father, get him away from the main room, and I'll leave."

"I don't think that will work."

"But it's worth a shot," he told her.

"Okay," she nodded.

She pulled away from him and began to pace once more. They remained quiet for a few minutes as she thought of ways to make it work.

"I know," she said, breaking the silence," I'll take him into the library and then you can go through the window."

"But how will I get to the bottom without nearly breaking my neck?"

Seraphina walked over to her dresser and pulled a box from the bottom drawer.

"You can use this," she said, handing it to him.

Jace took it from her and removed the lid. Setting it down onto the bed, he pulled out a ladder made from rope.

"Where did you get this from?" He asked.

"When I was younger and my hair was too short my father had to use this to come and go," she explained.

"But if you've had this all along then why haven't you used it?"

"There was never any need to," she sighed.

"Wait," he said, cocking his head to the side," Does this mean that instead of you pushing me out the window the other night that I could have used this?"

"I didn't want you coming back," she shrugged.

"Right, never mind," he huffed," Let's just get this over with."

As they had discussed Seraphina went downstairs and asked her father to accompany her to the library. He happily accompanied her without a second thought. When Jace no longer heard them he snuck from the room with the rope.

By the time Seraphina and her father were done in the library Jace had gone, leaving no trace.

* * *

><p>Of course Jace had been wrong when he had said that there weren't guards out searching for him. They were spread out through the woods, all desperate to be the ones to find him, so that they could all return to the warmth of their homes.<p>

"I don't know why his father even bothers anymore," grumbled one guard," The boy is a lost cause."

"He's heir to the throne," said the leader," That's reason enough."

"Not if he's dead before it's time for him to ascend," the guard muttered.

"Cease your yammering," the leader ordered," If you aren't pleased with all the duties that your job entails then you can resign from your post."

That shut him up. Being a guard, while not glamorous, was an honored position. Losing it over another quest to find the reckless Crown Prince.

They continued to walk, holding their lanterns high. It seemed rather uneventful until a branch snapped somewhere near the band of searchers.

"Did you hear that?" the guard asked.

"Halt!" The leader called out.

The group all froze where they stood and peered around. Just when he became sure that it had all been his imagination something out of the corner of his eye caught the guards attention. He turned to see Jace emerge from behind a tree.

* * *

><p>He sat at the table in complete silence, as the girl his parents had insisted he meet talked about her studies. While she was nice, she was rather dull, and other than the occasional nod he remained motionless. He was sure that at any moment he would die of boredom.<p>

"You know, when I was younger I used to study with Princess Isabelle," she said.

His ears perked up at her name. He had been supposed to meet her that evening, but was stuck with his parents and the girl.

"Although, I suppose she'll have to end her studies soon," she went on.

"Why?" He asked.

He could see his mothers face light up. It was the first time all evening that he had said something to the girl. As his mother saw it he was making progress.

"Because she's engaged," she laughed," King Robert announced it directly after she agreed this afternoon."

His heart fell. After one cancelled meeting she had gone and agreed to be married to someone who was not him. He had never felt so betrayed.

"Who is she marrying?" He growled, feeling the anger well up inside of him.

"Prince Meliorn, of the Seelie Court," the girl said.

He pushed his chair back and stood up. He had never been more enraged than he was in that moment. Throwing his napkin down onto the table, he stormed from the room.

"Where are you going?!" His mother demanded.

He continued on, saying nothing.

* * *

><p>Isabelle sat numbly on her bed. She had spent the past few hours trying to process what had happened. Out of all the men in the world there was no one that she would hate to marry more than Meliorn. And her father knew it. She had never said one positive thing about him.<p>

When a knock came at her door she desperately hoped that it was her father, telling her that it was a sick joke. But it wasn't. It was just Simon.

He had come with another letter. And it was from none other than Meliorn himself. She didn't even bother to read it before she ripped it in two. Simon watched wide eyed, unsure of what to do.

"I won't marry him," she said," Out of everyone it this world."

He continued to watch her. Simon would have led if he could have, but she had to dismiss him first.

"Do you think I'm pretty, Simon?" Isabelle asked.

He searched for something to say. He couldn't say yes, because that would have been too forward, and he couldn't say no, because it would offend her. In the end all he could do was give half of a nod.

"Good," she smiled, taking his hands and pulling him," Then this will be easy for you."

She then let go and then walked around so that she was behind him. By the time he registered what was happening she had already pushed him back onto the bed and was on top of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. What do you think is going to happen? Izzy's lover is none to pleased and now she just pretty much attacked Simon. What's going on? <strong>

**By the way, I think I'll reveal who Isabelle is in love with in the next chapter.**

**Any predictions or ideas? Let me know!**

**Please review! You guys have been really great about it! My goal for this chapter is 5 reviews, which will bring us to 32 total. Please!**

**~Lillie**


	6. The Fragments of Pledges

_The King's son was beside himself with pain, and in his despair he leapt down from the tower. He escaped with his life, but the thorns into which he fell, pierced his eyes. _

The moment that she pressed her lips to his she knew that it wasn't right. She didn't love him. She had made a mistake.

"I'm so sorry," she said, rolling off of him.

In that moment she was sure that she would cry. But then she didn't, because she remembered why she had done it.

She got off the bed and went to her dresser. Placing her palms on the cool surface she willed her self to calm down. Isabelle took in a deep breath before turning to face Simon again.

"Please go," she said.

Simon instantly sprang from the bed and was out the door, leaving Isabelle alone to hold back her tears. She stood there until she finally couldn't take it any more.

She spun on her heels and went out into the hall. Isabelle had barely made it ten steps from the bedroom when she was slammed back into the wall. Before she could say anything he was kissing her with and urgency she'd never known him to have.

"You aren't going to marry him," Jonathan gasped breaking away from her," I won't let you."

"It's too late," she breathed.

He let her go and took a step back. Isabelle could see his anger, which caused her to shudder. She was almost afraid, but not for herself.

"How could you have even agreed?" He demanded, clenching his hands into tight fists," You knew my intentions!"

"Then you should have made them clear!" She snapped," We've been sneaking behind my brother's back for over a year and you've done nothing! He's your best friend and you won't tell him!"

"I was trying to wait until things had settled."

"Wake up!" She yelled, her temper flaring," This is as calm as things will ever be. This is how the rest of our lives are going to be."

"Once Jace becomes king-"

"At this rate he'll be dead before that can happen and I have to prepare for that possibility!"

"Do you want to marry him?" He asked," That's all I have to know."

"Yes," she lied, overcome by the sudden urge to hurt him in any way that she could.

He took in a deep breath and then turned to walk away.

"Jonathan, wait!" She cried.

He continued walking without looking back.

"I hope you're happy," he muttered.

In all of Isabelle's life she would never regret anything more than that moment, although she would admit that it had to happen, even if she had been rash. It would play a pivotal part in her actions in times to come. But in that moment the future didn't seem to matter. At least not one without Jonathan.

She wanted to do nothing more than lock herself and never come out again, but was unable to do so when her fathers messenger came running down the corridor, telling her that Jace had been found and that she had been summoned to the throne room. Isabelle nodded numbly and told him that she would be right along and that she just needed a moment to collect herself. He nodded and ran off to report back to her father.

Isabelle quickly went back into her bedroom to inspect herself in the mirror. Once she was convinced that no one would be able to tell that she had been crying she went. When she arrived outside the throne room the guards bowed, before opening the large wooden doors.

She was surprised to find that most of the court had assembled, but she didn't waver. Holding her head high she walked through aisle that the crowd had made towards her family. Isabelle made her way to front of the hall where she went to take her place between Alec and Max.

From where she stood she could see Jonathan with his parents on either side of him. Both were beaming up at her, unaware of how their son was in agony. Or that she was the one to have caused it. Fortunately Isabelle was unable to dwell on her thoughts of Jonathan too much longer, because her fathers voice rose out against the crowds, causing them to instantly fall silent.

"Today I have been overjoyed to announce the Princess's engagement to Prince Meliorn of the Seelie Court" he said," However I have another announcement as well."

She looked at her father in surprise, then to her mother. The look on the queens face told her that she was also unsure of what was happening.

"I have called upon the court to bear witness as I, King Robert, name Isabelle as my heir."

He then turned to her, and with a smile gave her a small nod.

"All bow to the Crown Princess."

As they had been ordered to do the court lowered in respect.

Isabelle stood in shock as she tried to comprehend it. She had just taken Jace's title as heir and become next in line for the throne.

* * *

><p>In the hours since Jace had left Seraphina had nervously kept her father occupied. She had had him do everything from answer her questions the ancient history of magic (which she had absolutely no interest in) to sit for a portrait, as he was doing.<p>

"When I purchased those canvases I didn't intend for you to paint me," he said, perched on the edge of his seat.

"It's the winner's curse," she told him.

"That it is indeed," he nodded," Tell me that you're at least making me look decent."

"You know, you used to compliment my paintings."

He smiled at her in such a way that there was a twinkle in his eyes.

"That was before I became your subject," he said," I have to say that after this I have a far greater respect for the grapes and apples that you use for painting fruit bowls. Think about how they must feel sitting there for hours."

She nearly lost her composer then and there. He didn't know it, but in her her restlessness she had painted him holding a bowl of fruit in his lap.

"Fruits don't have emotion, Father," she told him holding back a laugh.

"Oh dear," he sighed as he stood up.

He walked around to her side of the canvas and to see the art she had created.

"It's as I suspected, you've made me out to be silly."

"I'm sorry," she laughed," I couldn't help it."

"Perhaps this is where I should tell you that I've always had a desire that there be a painting of me caressing fruit in my lap."

"Really?" She giggled.

"No," he stated, giving her a hug from the side," But I shall cherish it all the same. Besides, I think the fruit rather compliments me."

* * *

><p>"Jace, I'm sorry!" Isabelle exclaimed, after the court had left the throne room," I knew nothing about this! I promise!"<p>

"It isn't your fault," Jace told her," I've been irresponsible."

"You're fine with this?"

Jace was being oddly calm, even though he was angry. Ever since he had starting disappearing into the woods something had changed in him.

"With you being on the throne? Of course."

"Then why are you mad?" Isabelle asked.

"Because now we're going to have Prince Meliorn as our king," he said.

"I didn't mean to agree to marry him!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You meant to do something."

Jace took a few steps closer to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look, Isabelle, I get that you're trying to get back at someone, I don't know who, but this isn't the way to go about it. You've traded away our kingdom to the Fae," Jace whispered soothingly.

That was it. She was going to tell him. After keeping it a secret for over a year she was done. But before she could get the words out of her mouth he had already turned his attention elsewhere.

"Jonathan," he smiled," You're just who I wanted see right now. How do you feel about having a small gathering in my room tonight? I could invite our dear friends gin and whiskey."

She turned to look at him. He must have snuck in while Jace had been talking to her.

"I would love to," Jonathan told him," But unfortunately I've been sent on a diplomatic mission by my mother."

"Oh no," Jace sighed," What is it."

Jonathan turned to her.

"She sent me to ask if Isabelle would join my family for dinner tonight."

How many times had she wished that his mother would ask her to dinner? Too many to count. But that was before they had ended it.

"See," Jace laughed," It's been five minutes and no one cares about me anymore."

Jonathan was still staring into Isabelle's eyes.

"Not me," he said, though it was clearly directed towards her, not that Jace could tell," You'll always be the most important thing in my life."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, ideas, comments? Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Some of you predicted that it was Jonathan, and if you did you were right. What do you think? And what about Isabelle becoming the Crown Princess?**

**Oh, someone said that they were suspicious of Seraphina being so trusting of Valentine, but you know he did raise her. Wouldn't you trust the person who has loved you your entire life and taught you everything you know? He's her father.**

**And once more, because one or two of you may not have read the two previous Ans where I said this, Clary is named Seraphina because in the books Valentine clearly states that Seraphina is the name he would have chosen for her, not Clarissa. So since Valentine raised her he chose the name Seraphina.**

**Anyway, please review! I'm hoping to get 8 on this chapter, which brings us to 43 total.**

**~Lillie**


	7. Secrets Long Kept

_"Thou wouldst fetch thy dearest, but the beautiful bird sits no longer singing in the nest; the cat has got it, and will scratch out thy eyes as well. Rapunzel is lost to thee; thou wilt never see her more."_

* * *

><p>As the days turned into weeks and the memories began to fade he seemed to be nothing more than a dream. And soon Seraphina became almost sure that he had been. After a month had passed she was certain that he would not be returning.<p>

Jace missed her as well. Since Isabelle had been elevated to the position of Crown Princess he had found himself with much more time. Though as he saw it just allowed him to let his mind wander to Seraphina more often. The guilt of not having returned nearly consumed him.

"Your father expects you in the throne room at noon sharp," Hodge, the head advisor to Jace's father, informed him.

For the past month he had been keeping mostly to his room. Not because he wanted to be alone, but rather because he knew that his father hated informal meetings, and so he refused to come to Jace's room to speak with his son. Which was exactly why Hodge had been sent. Because they were orders from the King he couldn't say no, but that didn't mean that he would go so easily.

"Why?" he asked," I'm nothing to him now. He has Isabelle at his beck and call."

Since the announcement everything had been changing around him. When passed in the hall by servants, courtiers, advisors and so on the curtsies and bows seemed to be a little less deep. If he asked a question, when the advisors met in the Council, no one seemed to hear him. His own mother even seemed to be too busy for him. Up until then Jace had never realized just how much the world had revolved around him.

"Just because he took your position as Crown Prince away doesn't mean that he doesn't still love you. He just doesn't think you've proven yourself."

"And Isabelle has?" he laughed," I love my sister dearly, but she hasn't shown the slightest interest in anything but gowns and festivities since the age of twelve."

"And you have done nothing in the past few years but run after women," Hodge said.

Jace's eyes widened. What Hodge had said was indeed a well known fact. However, no one had had the audacity to ever verbalize it. After all, he was a prince. Why shouldn't he be attentive towards women rather that his duties as the future king. He would have time for that once his father died. Of course that had been before.

"All the wrong ones according to my father."

"You know, he did try hard. He was so sure that the last one would meet your approval."

"Hardly. Jessamine couldn't have been more vain if she had tried," Jace rolled his eyes," She was even more vain than me, which is saying something. Thank the Angel the went back to whatever terrible kingdom she came from."

It was Hodge's turn to be surprised.

"Since when do you willingly admit that you're vain?" Hodge asked.

"I guess ever since I couldn't afford to be that way anymore," Jace shrugged.

"Your father greatly underestimates you," Hodge told him," Maybe some good will come out of all this."

"You're right," Jace smarted back," At least now I don't have to be the one to marry Meliorn.

Sensing that the moment of Jace being halfway decent had passed Hodge bowed and left. After some angry pondering Jace then went to see his sister.

"Isabelle?" he said, knocking on the door to her room.

After a moment of silence, followed by the noise of something falling to the floor, she called for him to enter. He was surprised to find her wide-eyed and red in the face, surrounded by maids. And instead of what she usually wore she had on a dress which looked to be made of flower petals.

The gown was a flowing one, composed of fine blue flower petals, which seemed to be sewn together by vines. The upper part of the dress was tight around her waist, where her corset was laced in the most, while the skirt was large, making her seem small. All together it was stunning.

Jace almost let himself imagine what Seraphina would look like in the dress, but he stopped himself.

"Why are you dressed in that?" he asked.

Isabelle's eyes narrowed as she took in a sharp breath.

"Meliorn is arriving today," she told him, through clenched teeth.

"I didn't know that," Jace said, knitting his brows together.

Isabelle's face became even redder. With a huff she dismissed everyone from the room.

"You would have known if you ever cared to pay any attention," she snapped, once they had all gone.

"I-I'm sorry,' Jace stammered.

"Sorry," she scoffed," The only thing you're sorry about is that you're no longer given the same privileges."

"Isabelle," he whispered, stepping towards her," What happened to you?"

"You let me down," she said.

Isabelle angrily pulled away from him and went to stand on the other end of the room.

"I never meant to," Jace assured her.

"But you did. And now I'm stuck in this mess."

Once more he stepped towards her. When he was less than two feet away he extended his hand to her. She stared at him for a moment, before turning away.

"Isabelle, please, let me help you," Jace begged.

"You've helped enough already," she growled," Just go."

"But-"

"Go," she repeated.

This time he listened to her, and he left just as she had told him to do.

* * *

><p>At two minutes past noon Jace entered the throne room. Of course the first thing he saw was the anger on his father's face, but he didn't care. His father should have already known that he would be late just to spite him.<p>

His eyes then went to Isabelle, who stood next to their mother. Her eyes were still red, but it was the only thing out of place about her. The rest of her looked as if she were ready to become the queen of the Fae right then and there.

Alec and Max were standing alongside their parents as well, but more off to the side. Each stood, looking grimly ahead, with their hands clasped in front of them. And in that moment, even with everything that Isabelle was about to endure, he felt the most sympathy towards Max. Because for the first time it hit him that Max was no longer a child. He couldn't be sure if that was just when he first noticed or if because of what was about to happen he had been forced to suddenly grow up. But at sixteen Max was more grown up than Jace had ever been in the previous twenty-three years of his own life.

In the midst of it all he had somehow walked forward and gone to stand at the front of the crowd. All the while having his father glare intently at him.

"Seeing as my son has finally decided to grace us with his presence we can move forward," his father boomed," Let the Prince enter."

Everyone, including Jace, turned as the large wooden doors of the entryway opened. There was an audible gasp from those who stared in awe as the grand Faerie procession entered the room. From the large number of Faerie courtiers pouring into the room it appeared as if the entire court, aside from the Seelie Queen herself, had come in celebration.

But as Jace watched the dark eyes of the Fae go instantly to Isabelle he knew that he had been wrong. They were not in Idris to celebrate. They were there to appraise Isabelle. They wanted to see the woman who would soon become their princess, and would one day be their queen. While most narrowed their eyes in displeasure, a few nodded with some sense of satisfaction.

After what seemed to be an eternity the Faerie courtiers entering the throne room slowed to a trickle, until finally no more came. And then to Jace's surprise, Jonathan walked in.

"His Royal Highness Prince Meliorn of the Seelie Court," Jonathan announced.

As he walked forward Jace noticed the pain on his face. It seemed to grow with each step he took forward. By the time he came to stand beside Jace he appeared to be in agony. Jace stood unable to ask him what was wrong.

Moments before Meliorn entered the throne room he caught Isabelle staring over at him. When her eyes met his they immediately returned back to the entryway.

Meliorn glide into the room with ease. As he past his own courtiers and those of Idris he nodded, with a knowing smirk. Within moments he stood before Jace's father.

"King Robert," he said, with a small bow, which was more of a sign of mockery than respect.

When he rose to stand upright his piercing green eyes became visible. They had a stark contrast with his dark hair. Jace hated to think it, but Meliorn was beautiful.

Slowly Meliorn approached Isabelle. Jace watched as he took Isabelle's hand and pressed a kiss to it. He appeared to be quite pleased with her, the thought of which sickened Jace.

Jace's eyes went to the king. Robert nodded to his son, with a clear message. He wanted Jace to see who he had chosen to replace him as future king. He wanted to him to know that because of his stupidity the punishment was going to be kneeling to Meliorn.

Taking a step back Meliorn looked at royal family, with what seemed to be a knowing look.

"I sense magic," he smirked," Especially in my bride to be."

"Magic," The king gasped," There is no magic in our family."

"On the contrary. There is no magic in you. Each one of your children posses it, even your queen."

* * *

><p>Tessa jumped down from her horse, ignoring the protests of her husband.<p>

"Magnus doesn't like it when we stop," Jem warned.

Removing her gloves, she went to stand under the shade of a tree. The afternoon sun had been beating down on her for hours, and had worn her out.

"He'll understand," she told him.

Jem let out a sigh, before following suit and dismounting his own horse. After grabbing some food from his saddlebag he went to be with her.

"Here," he said, as he tried handing her a piece of bread.

Tessa shook her head in refusal.

"Tessa, you need to eat. It's not good for you to keep doing this."

"I just don't feel well," she said.

"I understand," Jem assured her, as he lovingly stroked her back.

As they stood together Magnus approached on his horse.

"Why did you stop?" Magnus asked.

"Tessa needs to rest," Jem answered.

He went over to Magnus and handed him the bread.

"See if you can get her to eat," Jem told him, before walking off.

Magnus exhaled loudly and got down off of his own horse. He knew that Jem wanted to help, but there were certain times when Magnus was the only one who knew what to say. After all he had been with her for over half a century.

Without saying a word he went and wrapped his arms around her. Tessa broke down at once.

"I miss him," Tessa cried.

"I do too," he agreed.

There wasn't a day that went by where she didn't miss her first husband. While she did love Jem it had never been quite the same. Will had been her world. They were supposed to have had a lifetime together, even if Tessa outlived him. But after only ten years he had been killed in an accident. In the same one that had killed her mother and caused her father to go nearly mad with grief.

She could still vividly recall it. The fire. The screaming. Will rushing forward. And how she cried out.

Tessa began to mumble incoherently into Magnus's coat.

"I can't hear you," he said, stroking her hair.

She pulled back and looked up at him, which allowed Magnus to see just what a wreck she was. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed, while her hair was nothing short of a disaster.

"I've done everything wrong in my life and my punishment is that I'll never die."

"No," he shook his head," It was a gift. And you wouldn't be living if you didn't have regrets and grievances."

"I regret what I did. I shouldn't have given her up."

"I know, Tess," Magnus soothed," But you know that she's loved.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but I just started school again. It's been pretty crazy, but I'll try and make time to write.<strong>

**Oh, and at this point I'm not sure if I've mentioned it, but Jace is somewhat of a playboy). **

**But anyway, what are your thoughts? What is up with Tessa? And Meliorn mentioning magic? (I was totally smirking while I wrote these questions)**

**Please review and give your thoughts, comments and suggestions! My goal if 5 for the chapter. Which brings us to 47. Please... Come on, you know you're feeling things and you want to tell me. I mean Melon is saying there's magic in the royal family and ****that is like a huge deal and then something is up with Tessa.**

**~Lillie**


	8. Look at the Stars

**I'm not sure if I've ever told you the ages of the characters, but I think now would be a really good time, because they differ from the original TMI and TID stories. So here are the approximate ages of the most important characters (by most important I just mean the people whose ages you should know)**

**Seraphina-19ish**

**Jace-23**

**Jonathan-23**

**Alec-22**

**Simon-21**

**Isabelle-20**

**Max-17**

**Jem-65ish (I know, I'm sorry, but there is a reason. And yes, Tessa still appears to be about twenty)**

* * *

><p><em>He heard a voice, and it seemed so familiar to him that he went towards it, and when he approached, Rapunzel knew him.<em>

Following Meliorn's arrival Isabelle had fled to her room, colliding with multiple people as she went. Not that she cared. She only wanted to be away from it all.

She locked the door behind her, before throwing herself onto her bed. Isabelle would have cried if she could have, but her dress was too tight and she couldn't take in enough air to do so. Instead she lay gasping. When she was sure she felt better she turned over onto her back.

Much to Isabelle's surprise Jonathan stood at the foot of her bed. He looked pale and shaken up. She couldn't help but notice the way his hands tightly grasped the headboard, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Jonathan," she gasped," What are you doing in here?"

"I'm sorry," he said," I shouldn't have reacted how I did. I should have said more, done more."

"You waited an entire month to tell me this? You waited until he was here and the game was up?"

"I know," he told her," It was stupid. I was stupid. But seeing you with him was torture."

For some odd reason she suddenly found herself laughing. It wasn't that it was actually funny, or that the thought of him being envious made her happy, but rather that she was just genuinely amused by it all.

"You're jealous," she giggled," He gets to have me and you don't."

"Isabelle?"

The sickening fascination she had from his reaction was only spurred on more by the reddening of his cheeks.

"All those things we talked about; getting married, having children, living our lives together, and growing old will never happen for us. You'll have to watch me do it all with him."

"Please stop," he said, turning his face away from her.

As he did so she became aware of the deep purple discoloration on his left cheek. Overcome with worry she immediately move towards Jonathan, coming to kneel before him on the edge of the bed.

"What happened?" she breathed, brushing her finger tips across the mark.

"That hurts," he winced, hissing in pain.

"Tell me," Isabelle said.

"The groom you were just so proudly gloating of didn't like it when I spoke to him without first being addressed," Jonathan answered.

"Meliorn did this?"

He nodded, letting his eyes meet hers. She couldn't take it anymore. As she broke down she wrapped her arms around him.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed

He stood in shock. He had never seen her cry. Or at least not like how she was. Growing up he had seen her once cry over a broken doll after she had fallen out of a tree holding it, caring more for its fate than the matter of her shattered wrist. And another when Alec had been trampled by a horse and nearly died. But those times had been when she was young, before the world had told her that in order to survive that she needed to seem cold and indifferent.

"It'll be all right," soothed.

"Jonathan," she whimpered," The wedding is in a week."

He had known that the whole affair would be rushed, but even he wouldn't have guessed that the wedding would be so soon. Even if the king was desperate to have Isabelle marry in order to seal the alliance.

As he stood there holding her he prayed to the Angel for some sort of way to make it all better. Which really meant a way out. And just as he was about to give up it came to him.

"He can't marry you if you're already married, can he?"

* * *

><p>They planned to leave that night, which gave Jonathan just enough time to make the arrangements. As far as the stable boy was concerned Jonathan was receiving something on the orders of Meliorn. Because Faeries were regarded an strange the boy didn't think to question it.<p>

The elder who would be performing the ceremony was a different story. He had been told that he would be blessing a political prisoner who had been sentenced to death (which in retrospect was not entirely false). And due to the sensitive nature of the matter he had been paid accordingly.

Isabelle's encounter had left a seemingly permanent smirk on her face for the remainder of the day. When she was forced to spend time showing Meliorn around the palace grounds she didn't falter. When he continued to pester her about the magic he sensed in her veins she didn't even so much as allow herself to flinch. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

And finally at the end of the night she was able to retreat to her room, where she promptly changed, and gathered anything that she thought she might need. After she was finished all she had to do was wait for Jonathan.

Finally, just after midnight, there came a knock at her door. Isabelle eagerly let him in.

"You look beautiful," he breathed, as he pushed back his hood.

Isabelle smiled up at him, before she self consciously ran her hands along the dress. The dress was simple and elegant all at the same time. It was gold with patterns of leaves and flowers embroidered on it. In all it was the perfect dress for getting married in.

"Thank you."

"I never thought I would see you wearing something like that for me," he said.

She had thought the same thing. But yet there they were.

Isabelle smiled, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. She then went onto her toes to kiss him.

"We'd better leave now, before it gets any later. We need to be back before sunrise," he told her, when he pulled back.

"Well, I'm glad to know that my future husband knows how to manage his time," she grinned.

"Manage time, yes. Manage you, no."

"I wouldn't say that's a bad thing. Women don't like to be managed," Isabelle shrugged.

"Trust me, I know," he laughed.

He went over to the door and carefully opened it. After briefly glancing down the corridor he turned back to her.

"I'll go first. Wait about a minute or so and then follow. I'll meet you at the stables," Jonathan instructed.

She nodded and then told him to go. Isabelle knew better than anyone that they couldn't afford to be caught. If even one person saw them and reported it that their little escapade would be over before it had even begun.

Just as he had told her to do she waited. When it was time for her to follow she silently slipped into the corridor. She did her best to be quick, all the while admonishing herself for having worn a pair of boots with heels. In the end she was forced to walk painfully slow, placing one foot directly in front of the other, as to not make noise.

Eventually she made it out, to find Jonathan waiting, already having atop his horse, and holding the reins of hers.

"Look at the stars," she gasped, in awe.

"What took you so long?" He whispered, ignoring her comment, as Isabelle mounted her horse.

"I almost ran into a servant in the corridor," she lied, not wanting to admit that she had almost gotten them caught over something as simple as a pair of shoes.

"Well, if we don't leave now we'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Lead the way," she nodded.

And then they were off. It took them a little over two hours to reach their destination, which didn't leave them long for the ceremony. After it was performed they wasted no time before leaving. Once they had made it back to the castle Isabelle made sure to remove her shoes so that they could quickly make their way up to her room. Jonathan took them and carried them for her.

Isabelle slowly led him to the bed, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him. He dropped her boots, and wrapped his hands about her waist. Jonathan lifted her up and Isabelle's legs encircled his hips.

"They'll all be waking up soon," he said, pulling back.

She put his lips back on his and told him that it could wait in between breaths. That was all the convincing that he needed. She let them fall back, onto the bed.

She quickly undid the clasps on her dress and tossed it aside, knowing that she would later regret treating it so poorly, but right then that didn't matter. While she had removed her gown he had pulled his coat off, along with his shirt. At first she was worried about being quiet, but then she remembered that we were the only ones awake.

Though at that point anyone could have been outside the door and neither of them would have cared a single bit. Isabelle smirked at the thought. She almost would have given anything to see the horrified looks on her father and fiancé's faces.

Jonathan quickly removed the last bits of clothing and rolled on top of her. She felt him part her legs with his knees. As he did this Isabelle looped her arms around his waist.

Things were slow at first, full of kisses and sweet words. Jonathan was careful. He made sure that he didn't put too much weight on Isabelle.

As he moved on top of her his eyes met hers. The way he looked at her was as if it was the first time he realized that he loved her.

Isabelle's hands held his back. Jonathan touched his forehead to hers. By then his movements had quickened, and she could feel his finger tips brush over her skin. Isabelle's breathing became faster.

In the last moments, as she was left gasping, he whispered her name.

* * *

><p>It was a mad dash to get Jonathan out of Isabelle's room before anyone came. The most difficult part was the constant distractions that passed between the two of them.<p>

"You know, earlier I was thinking about how my father would react," she told Jonathan, as she held out his shirt," I'm almost sure that he would drop dead."

"I certainly hope not," he said, taking it and pulling over his head.

"And why not?" she asked," You'd be king, and no one would stand in our way."

It was more of a figurative question than anything. She didn't truly want her father to be dead. Isabelle had asked him out of curiosity, with the knowledge that one day they would be faced with his death.

"I was not raised to be a king. I was raised to be the son of a duke. I'm Lord Graymark, and when my own father passes I will be the Duke of Graymark. That is the highest I was ever meant to go."

"I suppose you don't have to be a king then," she shrugged," And I don't have to be queen."

He picked his boot up off the floor and came to sit on the edge of the bed. He then pulled each one on and began the do the laces.

"I don't even have to be a princess."

"Now you're just being silly," he told her.

"Why? You made a fair point in saying that one day you'll inherit the title of Duke. Until then I would be Lady Graymark."

He let out a sigh, and returned his gaze to his new bride. He could have sworn that he had never seen anything as beautiful as her lying there, wrapped up in the sheets. But at the same time he had never seen anyone with an expression so naively optimistic as the one she wore. It was as if she thought herself Cinderella and him the fairy godmother, who just happened to be her prince as well.

"Isabelle, we all have things that we were meant to do and you're meant to be a princess and one day the queen."

"But I don't have to be," she argued.

"No, you're right," he nodded," But I know you. You look at the world and you want to change it. And while a ladies and duchesses have that power, it is the princesses and queens that hold the most valuable cards."

"And if that's true then why shouldn't you want to be king?"

He was spared from answering, as a knock came at the door just then. Jonathan looked at her in shock.

"Throw me my nightgown," she urged.

He nodded, frantically looking around the room. It was clear that he had no idea where anything was.

"Where is it?!"

"The wardrobe!" she whispered.

"Where is that?!"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head. Isabelle felt like she had just married an idiot.

_Till death do us part_, Isabelle thought to herself, before saying," The door!"

He turned and looked at was the obvious entrance to the wardrobe. Aside from the entrance there were no other doors in the room as grand as the one that lead to all of her dresses.

Jonathan hurriedly ran to it and grabbed the first nightgown that he could find. When he threw it to her she discovered that it was the most unladylike one that he could have possibly chosen. It left nothing to the imagination. Why couldn't he have chosen one from before she had discovered boys. While they covered everything, much to her disliking, at least they didn't expose places that she herself didn't even known existed. The less modest nightgowns were for times when her maids wouldn't be seeing her.

She would have forced him to get her another one if they had time, but they didn't. Isabelle told him to hide in the wardrobe, as she slipped the gown over her head, and shifted the pillows in attempt to hide what had happened. While she scanned her room for any other evidence the was another knock.

"Your Highness, is everything all right?" One of the maids asked, sounding worried.

"Yes," she called, as she prayed to the Angel that Jonathan hadn't left anything behind," You can come in."

Both of her maids then entered the room. As they approached her bed she gave them a nervous smiled.

"Did you sleep well," asked Lily, as her eyes fell to what Isabelle was wearing.

Isabelle told her that she had, which was a lie. She hadn't slept at all. But they didn't need to know that.

"Although I did get overheated," she lied, motioning to the nightgown she was wearing.

She was sure that Kaelie had noticed as well, but was too polite to show it. At that moment she heard a muffled laugh coming from the wardrobe. At least Jonathan was amused by their predicament. Isabelle quickly covered it up by pretending to sneeze.

"Shall I get fetch you something to wear?" Lily offered, moving towards the wardrobe.

"No," Isabelle exclaimed, before calmly saying," I think I'll dress myself this morning."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Isabelle nodded.

"Is there anything we can do for you?" Kaelie inquired.

"I only need a message sent to my father, telling him that I would like to see him in the throne room."

"Very well," Lily nodded," Kaelie can deliver the message, and I will go tell the kitchen to start preparing your breakfast."

"Thank you," Isabelle smiled, as they left.

She let out a sigh of relief as they shut the door behind them. Moments later Jonathan emerged.

"Well, that was close," he said.

"It was more that close."

He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her. Isabelle offered her hand to him. He took it and twined his fingers through hers.

"Since I'm guessing that your breakfast won't be ready for a while what do you say we find a way to waste some time," he smirked, beginning to fidget with the bedsheets with his free hand.

"After all that?" she laughed," I think not."

He bent over and kissed her.

"Are you sure?" he asked, pulling back.

"Now, not so entirely," she admitted," But we don't really have the time."

"Why? Didn't you send them away?"

"Yes, but I asked them to tell my father that I wanted to meet with him this morning."

He swallowed nervously. Isabelle's father was not a man one wanted to be on the bad side of.

"You aren't going to tell him are you?"

"By the Angel no," she laughed," I'd like to be married at least twenty-four hours before becoming a widow, thank you very much."

"Well, that's reassuring."

She rolled her eyes and rolled out of the bed. As she walked towards the wardrobe she could feel his eyes watching her every movement. She knew it was because of the nightgown.

"You should have picked something a little less revealing," she said, turning back to him.

"Why?" he asked," I think it looks perfectly fine. In fact, I think it's more than fine."

"Well, if you make a regular habit of having me wear things like this the maids are going to start to suspect something."

"Are you saying that this is going to become something we do often? Sneaking about I mean."

"Yes," she said simply, pulling at the straps and letting the small gown fall to the floor.

* * *

><p>It was mid morning by the time Isabelle finally made her way to the throne room. Though that didn't matter to her. Nothing mattered to her anymore, except for Jonathan. And her family, of course. But right then she wasn't thing of them.<p>

"Good morning, father," she smiled, as she approached where he sat.

"Good morning. You're up late."

She smirked to herself. She was on top of the world and no one knew why.

"Yes, sorry. I meant to be down here sooner, but I got held up," she lied.

_That's one way to put it_, she thought.

"That's all right," he said," I know that you're busy. I'm just glad that you finally were able to grace me with your presence. Now what was it that you wanted to speak to me about? I would love to spend some more time with you right now, but you've caught me at a bit of a bad moment."

"I'm sorry, I'll be quick, I promise."

Isabelle took off the gloves she had been wearing and moved closer to him. She even lowered her head a little. All of it was done in the desperate hope that he would see her as a little girl just long enough for him to give in to what she wanted.

"Father, would it be possible for me to spend the day riding?"

"I don't see why not," he smiled," You could take Meliorn and show him the forest."

Her eyes widened slightly. That was the furthest thing from would she wanted. Isabelle was trying to escape from Meliorn, not be thrown together. And as large as the woods were they weren't big enough for the two of them as far as she was concerned.

"Actually, I thought that he might stay here, and spend the day with Jace. After all, they will soon be brothers."

"That is a decent point. I'll see to it that that happens."

"Thank you."

The king knew his daughter too well to think that was all she wanted. The twenty years that she had been in the world had allowed him to learn more than a thing or two about her,

"Is there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if it would be possible to move the wedding date back," she said, batting her eyes like a small child.

"Isabelle, I'm not sure that would be the best idea. You know that our relationship with the Faerie Court is already strained," he sighed.

"Yes, but that's why. I want to get to know Meliorn, before I make a lifelong commitment to him."

She was sure that she had never told so many lies within the same breath.

"There will be plenty of time for that after you're married."

"I understand that, but when I imagined myself getting married it was never to a stranger. When I say my vows I want them to have meaning and I want them to be true."

As she said this she thought back to the events of the previous night. It played out vividly in her mind, almost as if she were back in that moment. Jonathan taking her hands, the elder reciting the same blessing that every couple who had married before them had heard, and kissing him once it had all been over.

"Very well, I'll inform him this afternoon."

She rushed forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, Father!" she exclaimed as she dashed from the room.

* * *

><p>Jonathan was already waiting for her in the stables. The had planned to spend the day in the forest if the king had released her from her duties to Meliorn, which he had. The both made a note to remember to thank Jace later. After all the dust had settled of course.<p>

Isabelle and Jonathan spent the entire day worrying about nothing. For the first time they were alone together in broad daylight, with no one to interrupt them. They paid no attention to anything but each other. And so when they stopped to have a picnic below a seemingly abandoned tower they thought nothing of it.

Seraphina was engrossed in a book, when a noise outside her window caught her attention. Her father had only left the day before for yet another trip to the market and she was sure that it couldn't be him. And so a curiosity drew her to the window there was only one thought running through her mind. _Jace_.

"Jace?" she called, before seeing, to her great disappointment, that it was not him.

Instead it was a young couple seated on a blanket, at the base of the tower. Both looked up at her in surprise. The woman stood first, then the man.

"Hello?" the woman said.

"I'm sorry," Seraphina apologized, unsure of what else to say.

In her life she had only every known two people. The first being her father and the second being Jace. And so to add another two to that in the course of one day was nearly overwhelming.

"No, don't be. We should be apologizing. We only stopped for a picnic."

Seraphina felt her face begin to redden. In one of the few instances of her life she was actually glad to be so high up, safe in her tower.

She was about to retreat when the couples horses caught her attention. To her dismay the crest of the king's court was on their saddles.

"Are you from the court?" she asked.

"Yes," the woman called back.

"Do you know Jace?'

"Yes," said the woman, who was seemingly taken aback," I'm his sister, Isabelle."

Seraphina gasped. She couldn't believe her luck. Out of any person, other than Jace himself, to stumble upon her tower there could have been no one better.

Unbeknownst to Seraphina Isabelle had put all of the puzzle pieces together. She realized that reason Jace had been acting so strangely over the last month was not because he was grieving over the loss of his title, but rather the loss of the right to be free to do as he wished. He had been upset because he had not been able to see the girl, whoever she was.

"If I were to give you something, say a letter, could you give it to him?" Seraphina asked, with such eagerness that she had to restrain herself from leaping from the tower.

"Of course," Isabelle nodded.

As the two made plans Jonathan stood in silence. It wasn't that he had nothing to say, it was just that he didn't know how to say it. He stared up at the tower in complete and utter awe. Not because of what she had to say, but because of the striking color of her hair. There was only one other person he had ever met with red hair as vibrant as the girl in the tower had.

* * *

><p>It was late in the night when Tessa arrived at the palace. She was more tired than ever, but the adrenaline rushing through her veins kept her focused. She snuck through the corridors of the palace with a silent grace. The determination she felt drove her forward.<p>

When she reached where she had been going she gave the door a quiet yet firm knock. After nearly an agonizing minute of waiting the door opened and she stepped inside.

Before her stood Queen Maryse, who was frozen in shock. Pulling back her hood she looked expectantly at the woman before her.

"Mother," the queen whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>The link to the dress that Isabelle wore is on my page. As is a dress that Tessa will wear in the next chapter. And my trailer for my other story, City of Time (if that interests you).<strong>

**What did you think? Were you surprised that they got married? I know that a lot of you are Sizzy shippers, but I had to change things up. Also how about that big reveal of Tessa being Maryse's mother? What do you think? You also now know that L.G. stands for Lord Graymark and not Luke's initials. How relieved were you?**

**I know that Seraphina (our lovely Rapunzel) hasn't been around very much in the recent chapter, and I'm sorry. She won't be in the next one either (it will be a chapter centered around Tessa) but after that she'll be back.**

**In other random notes, I was sick today (and yesterday). How sick you ask? Like I missed the SATs sick. Fun times.**

**Please review and give me your thoughts! I have a goal of seven (I hope I'm not aiming too high). That would get the total up to 62, which by the way you guys exceeded my hopes on the last chapter, which I really thank you for.**

**~Lillie**


End file.
